1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a insulating undergarment and more particularly pertains to insulating the human body from cold weather when worn and further protects normally exposed areas by overlapping various parts of the garment components over various body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping the body warm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,957 to Gulick discloses a body core warming vest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,939 to Howe et at. discloses a knit fabric material having stretch and insulation properties for use in clothing articles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,327 to Markve discloses a ventilating and insulating garment formed of moldable material containing a plurality of spherical air pockets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe insulating undergarment that provides persons having to work or play in cold weather a comfortable insulating undergarment that covers the entire body from head to toe while covering areas of the body normally exposed by other under garments.
In this respect, the insulating undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to insulating the human body from cold weather when worn and further protects normally exposed areas by overlapping various parts of the garment components over various body parts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved insulating undergarment which can be used for insulating the human body from cold weather when worn and further protects normally exposed areas by overlapping various parts of the garment components over various body parts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.